Her Desert Warrior
by IDreamtheImpossibleDreamer
Summary: Jane is your typical girl. She has a job, is responsible, and is willing to lend a helping hand. Just average Jane. Except of course for the fact that she's Rick's sister, has vivid dreams of being an ancient Egyptian princess featuring a certain desert warrior, and there is that little problem of the walking undead seeking revenge. Just an average day in the life of an O'Connell
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mummy**

**So this is my first fanfic and I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing but here goes :) **

**enjoy and review :)**

**Prologue **

The sun glittered off of the gold capped pyramid in the distance as Ra traveled his daily route. I felt the warm Egyptian breeze caress my face and my skirt swished about my legs as I walked through the courtyard. Several people bowed to me as I made my way to my bedchambers.

I breathed in the clear air and smiled as I looked at the beauty around me. My eyes traveled up the soaring pillars and traced the elegant hieroglyphs etched into the walls. My smile widened as I passed my favorite hall. It was filled with pillars like an intricate design in itself. The room was darker giving it a mysterious air about it.

As I looked I saw movement in the shadows of one of the pillars. I looked closer and saw a bald man dressed as a priest hiding in the shadows. My curiosity got the better of me and I watched as a young woman scantily clothed joined the priest in the darkness. I felt confusion and just as I was about to turn away they started to kiss. I felt disbelief followed by revulsion in the pit of my stomach and for some unknown reason I felt angry. My hands curled into fists. The two were committing a great and horrible crime.

I turned away and walked as fast as I could, the disbelief challenging my memory. How could they? I thought. I turned the corner, my mind on the two offenders.

Suddenly I ran into a solid wall of tanned and muscular flesh. My mind returned to the present and I brought my eyes up the well sculpted chest and muscled arms to the kind but strong face with brown eyes that softened as they looked at me. I felt a smile slip onto my face.

"Hirdan." The name left my lips softly. He smiled at me.

"What were you thinking about that took you so far away from here my princess?" he asked kindly. I felt my smile slip away as my previous thoughts came back to me. Hirdan saw my expression and his smile fell replaced by worried eyes and a firm mouth. "What happened?" he asked. My mouth opened and closed a few times. He held onto my arms rubbing comforting circles into the flesh. I shivered internally at his touch. I felt so safe in his arms, so I took a deep breath.

"I saw the priest Imhotep and Anck-su-namun…they…they were…" I couldn't finish but when I looked into Hirdan's eyes I saw that he understood what I was trying to say. He enveloped me in a comforting hug and I melted in his arms.

"What are you going to do?" Hirdan asked me. I buried my head in his chest.

"I do not know." He gently pulled me away slightly so he could look into my eyes.

"Amisi?" his deep brown eyes gazed searchingly into mine.

"I will have to tell my father." I said. I was appalled at what they had done but I knew the pharaoh would punish them severely and I felt slightly guilty. I looked at Hirdan as I took a steadying breath. It had to be done. He gave me a small smile, understanding in his eyes. He gathered me into a hug once more and pressed a kiss to my temple. I sighed in contentment and thanked the gods once more that my father had agreed to our courtship. Hirdan brought his hand to my cheek and tilted my chin up to look at him.

"I have to go to the Medjai counsel." He said sadness hinted in his voice. I sighed and looked down to the ground but Hirdan brought my chin back up. I opened my mouth to question but was silenced as a pair of warm lips met mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we melted into our kiss. I sighed happily and I felt Hirdan smile against my lips.

I was just about to kiss him again when suddenly a loud crash sounded from nearby.


	2. Family Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mummy**

**So I couldn't just leave you with the prologue so I decided I would put up the first chapter as well. **

**Enjoy and don't forget to tell me how I did :)**

**Chapter One: Family Reunion**

_I was just about to kiss him again when suddenly a loud crash sounded from nearby._

I jumped up drawing my gun from under my pillow and aiming it in the direction of the sound. Through bleary eyes I saw it was my cat Emu shire. I sighed and sat back down on my bed, rubbing my eyes.

"That's the second time this week." I muttered to myself. I puffed out my cheeks, slowly letting out the air as I looked around my small room. It was sparsely furnished but it was comfortable and welcoming; a dark brown dresser, a small mirror, a comfortable chair stacked with thick pillows, a chest at the bottom of the bed, and a small nightstand that held my recent loan from the library, The Ancient Pyramids of Giza. Maybe I should stop reading those books before bed. I shook my head, stood up, and after stretching prepared myself for another day.

Finally awake, I went into the kitchen. I poured myself a glass of water and grabbed some fruit for breakfast. Just as I was about to bite into the fruit a knock sounded at my door. I took a quick look at my fruit. Maybe just a bite. I thought but then whoever my visitor was began to pound on the door. What could be so important they feel the need to break down my door? I cringed as the wood shuddered beneath the hammering.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming. Hold your horses." I opened the door.

"Rick?" I asked bewildered, my mouth open. The man at the door smiled at me through ragged unkempt hair.

"Hey Janey." He greeted me sheepishly.

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked bewildered. He just smiled at me broadly.

"Is that any way to greet your brother?" he asked. I shook my head at him, regained my composure, and opened the door to let him in. He stepped through and I gestured to the kitchen table. He sat down and let out a contented sigh.

"Could I have a glass of water Janey?" he asked nicely. I narrowed my eyes at him. Rick was never nice unless he wanted something. With that in mind I stood up to get him a glass of water.

"So I don't see you for almost a year and you just show up at my door step looking like some bum." I stated with a questioning lilt and sarcasm woven in my words. "What mess did you get yourself into this time? Spend all your money on booze?" I turned to him with his glass of water and set it in front of him. He gave me a cautious look as he picked up the glass and chugged it in seconds. With a loud, contented sigh he looked at me.

"Not exactly." He said evasively. I looked at him pointedly. He blew out a breath. "It's been hard since the legion, Jane." He said, trying to justify any action he was about to explain to me. I shook my head at him disapprovingly.

"I was there too Rick." I said. I heard the echo of horses screaming and men yelling, bullets flying and the war cries. I felt nausea build in my stomach but I forced it back down. "I went through the same stuff but I haven't let it ruin my life." I said exasperatedly. "You've got to pull yourself together." I felt tears sting the back of my eyelids. "If you are having trouble I'll help as much as I can but you need to put some effort into it too." I closed my eyes and turned my back to him and went to get my fruit.

"What happened to the job I persuaded Fitz to give you?" I asked already fearing I knew the answer. I looked over my shoulder at him as he stared shamefully at the ground. I took a deep breath.

"I um…I…got fired a couple of weeks ago." He said with a wince. I put my fruit back down and ran my hand through my brown hair and sighed. I leaned against the wall and slowly slid to the floor, closing my eyes.

"I can't keep doing this Rick." I said my voice shaking slightly. "I thought everything was going to be okay when you held that job and got enough money to buy your own place. I thought things were looking up for you." I squeezed my eyes tightly.

I heard Rick stand up and come sit beside me. "I'm sorry Janey I tried."

"Why didn't you just come to me when you first lost it? I could have helped… I could have…" I shook my head my eyes still firmly shut. Rick grabbed my hand and held it between his two large calloused ones.

"I'm sorry Janey I just didn't want to disappoint you." he said and I heard the sadness in his voice. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes pushing my own sadness down. I looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"It's okay. I've never been disappointed in you." I tried to explain. "If anything I'm just disappointed in your situation or run of luck I guess you could say. But that doesn't matter right now. What matters is you're here. We'll get another job for you." I said with optimism in my voice. I mentally went through my contacts to see if they could possibly have a job that Rick could have a go at.

"Janey?" Rick asked hesitantly. I turned sharply to look at him. I knew that tone.

"What happened?" I asked tiredly.

"Well funny story actually…" he started and I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. He cleared his throat. "Um… I was in jail and this brother and sister came to visit-"

"Jail?!" I sputtered. Rick winced.

"Um…yeah…but that's a different story." I closed my eyes and sighed, brushing my hair back from my forehead exasperatedly. Rick looked at me as how I would imagine a mouse looked at a cobra.

"Anyway… this brother and sister visited me and asked me about that box you and I picked up at um…that place…" I winced. I knew what place he was talking about and felt a foreboding feeling trickle down my spine. "They wanted me to lead them to it and-"

"Rick you can't seriously be considering it?" I asked him in disbelief.

"I wouldn't Janey except… well…except the sister saved my life." I looked at him fear creeping into my eyes. Rick looked at me sadly.

"I was set to be hung." My hand flew to my mouth and I closed my eyes as images of Rick hanging lifeless from a rope flashed through my mind. I forced them away. Taking a steadying breath I looked at Rick through watery eyes. I grabbed him and hugged him as tightly as I could as if at any moment he might be taken away from me as he almost had been. Finally Rick pried my arms away.

"I'm okay Janey. I'm okay." He consoled me. I brushed away the tears quickly and took a deep, shaky, breath.

"So what's her name?" I asked.

Rick got a funny look in his eyes. "Her name is Evelyn Carnahan." I noted the look. Then I processed the name.

"You mean the one that works in the museum of Egyptian antiquities?" I asked. Rick shrugged his shoulders. "Brown hair usually in curls light colored eyes?" I asked. Rick nodded his head.

"Do you know her?" he asked.

"Sometimes when I'm not busy I go down to their library and read." I explained. Rick nodded his head he knew I loved books and history.

There was a moment of silence where neither of us said anything.

"So you're going to lead them?" I asked even though it was more of a statement.

"I have to Jane. She saved my life." I nodded my head and took a breath.

"Then I'm going with you." I said determinedly. Rick looked at me in surprise. He knew how much I didn't like that place.

"Janey I can't ask you to do that." He said.

"You're not, but I'm going anyway." I said. Rick saw the determination in my eyes.

"I'm not going to win this argument am I?" He asked a hint of defeat in his voice.I smiled brightly at him.

"When do you ever?" I asked with a wink. He shook his head with a laugh.

"First thing is first, we need to do something about your hair." I said my mouth twisted in contemplation.

I hope you liked it. Review please :)


	3. You Clean Up Good

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Mummy**

**Now that that's out of the way on to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: You Clean Up Good**

"_First thing is first, we need to do something about your hair." I said my mouth twisted in contemplation._

Rick and I made our way to the docks. I slung my duffle-like bag onto my other shoulder and readjusted my grip on my knapsack as we jostled our way through the crowd. Finally we reached our boat where a man and woman stood nearby. The man was talking to the woman who I recognized to be Evelyn.

"-I know the breed his word is his word." The man was saying

Evelyn responded with, "Well, personally I think he's filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel. I don't like him one bit."

We had just reached them when Rick called out, "Anyone I know?" I hid a smile at his sarcasm. I saw Evelyn give my brother an appreciative once over and my mouth quirked up on one side, a smile threatening to escape. I had cut Rick's hair and we had gone and bought him some new clothes. For one thing he wasn't a filthy looking bum any more, thanks in part to me. Common sense is what I called it. You put things together that look good. It wasn't that hard and I couldn't see why some people didn't grasp the concept.

"Smashing day for the start of an adventure eh O'Connell?" the man said stepping up to Rick. He patted my brother on the chest while shaking his hand. He seemed to be a jittery little fellow.

"Yeah, yeah smashing." Rick said sarcastically as he checked his wallet.

"Oh, no, no, I'd never steal from a partner, partner." He explained with a wide smile. I raised an eyebrow at this new piece of information.

"That reminds me. No hard feelings about the…"Rick mimed a left hook at the man. My eyes widened in disbelief before I reminded myself it was Rick. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Oh, no, no. Happens all the time." The man said waving away Rick's apology. I believed him. A small smile slipped onto my face. That's when the man noticed me slightly behind Rick.

"Well, hello, hello. Who's this?" he asked a welcoming smile on his face. Rick stepped back as I stepped forward.

"This is my sister, Jane O'Connell." Rick introduced me.

"How do you do?" I asked politely. "I've been told I have you to thank for my brother's life," I said looking at Evelyn who blushed slightly. She stuttered a bit. I bowed slightly at her. "Thank you Ms." I said sincerely. "He may be a pain in the butt with no manners and a dry sense of humor but he is my brother and I still love him dearly." I said.

"Hey!" Rick complained. Evelyn smiled at me.

"You're very welcome." She said warmly. I gave her a thankful smile. "Have we met before?" she asked confusion in her eyes. I nodded my head.

"In the library at the museum. I sometimes go there to read. You've helped me find several books." I explained as recognition dawned in Evelyn's face.

"Oh yes I remember you." she said and gave me a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. O'Connell. Properly. My name is Evelyn." She said and extended her hand.

"Please, call me Jane." I said.

"Then you must call me Evy. That's what my brother calls me." She said. I gave her a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Evy." The man extended his hand to me as well.

"My name is Jonathan Carnahan. But, you can call me Jonathan." He said giving me a wink. I shook my head at his character.

"Nice to meet you Jonathan." I said with a smile. I saw Rick give Jonathan a hard look that said, _back off._ I suppressed a smile. I looked at Evy who had gone serious. She looked over to Rick no nonsense in her eyes.

"Mr. O'Connell. Can you look me in the eye and guarantee me that this isn't some sort of… flimflam? Because if it is, I am warning you…"

"You're warning me?" Rick asked sarcastically. "Lady, let me put it this way," Evy looked at him calculatingly. "my whole damn garrison believed in this so much that without orders, they marched halfway across Libya and into Egypt to find that city." I shivered at the memory. Me and Rick had been the only ones against going but being outnumbered the garrison choose to go and we had to follow.

"And when we got there, all we found was sand and blood." He gave her a curt nod. "Let me get your bags." He said as he picked them up and walked away to the ship. Evy and Jonathan watched my brother walk away. I took a few steps forward.

"And we brought home nothing but nightmares." I said in a quiet voice. Evy and Jonathan looked at me and I saw the question in their eyes. "Yeah I was there too." I said and I followed after my brother.

* * *

So I'm still learning how to work everything but what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know and review :)


	4. Showtunes, Kisses, and Dips in the Nile

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the mummy :(**

**So I hope you like this and Please Please review it makes me happy and lets me know that my story is actually okay. **

* * *

**Chapter Three: Show tunes, Kisses, and Dips in the Nile**

"_And we brought home nothing but nightmares." I said in a quiet voice. Evy and Jonathan looked at me and I saw the question in their eyes. "Yeah I was there too." I said and I followed after my brother_.

I lifted my face to the cool night breeze blowing off the river and felt a slight smile form on my features. The moon had a beautiful bluish tinge to it and reflecting off the water; it made a magical picture. I sighed happily at the stunning landscape before me. I thought over what we were actually doing. I was going back to Hamunaptra, the place of my nightmares that had haunted me relentlessly the first few months after we had gotten back and still would surface every once in a while. I shook myself of those thoughts putting them away as I felt myself set aside quiet, cautious, polite, reading and doing her work Jane and put on my adventurous, confident, gun wielding, sarcastic, kick ass Janey persona. I was going to need her. I felt my smile return and my nerves settle.

Calmly and with my smile still in place I looked back around the boat and saw my brother walking with his bag slung across his shoulder. After taking one last look at the majestic Nile River I ran to catch up to him.

When I reached his side he shot me a quick smile before we entered the back of the boat where a group of men were sitting around a table playing a game of cards. The show tunes that played around the boat grew louder as we walked. It was an annoying reel that I was already sick of.

"Quit playing with your glasses and cut the deck, would you Burns?" the dark haired man sitting across the table remarked sarcastically to the other dark haired man who was currently wiping his glasses.

"Without my glasses I can't see the deck to cut it, Daniels." Burns replied in the same tone as he finished with his glasses placing them back on the bridge of his nose.

The men with his back to us turned around as he heard us approach and I saw it was Jonathan.

"O'Connell," he called out to Rick. "sit down. We could use another player."

"I only gamble with my life, never my money." Rick countered. I could attest to that. It seemed to me Rick was always gambling with his life. Then again I did the same thing at times. But in my defense it's usually for a good cause.

"Never?" one of the guys with dark hair and an American accent asked in disbelief. I think the one called Burns had called him Daniels. "What if I was to bet you $500 we got to Hamunaptra before you?" he said a challenge in his voice as he shuffled the cards. _Uh oh._ I thought to myself. _This is going to be an interesting trip._ I snorted derisively in my head. _Like it wasn't already going to be interesting. Wait how did they know we were going to Hamunaptra?_

Rick looked at him in surprise. "You're looking for Hamunaptra?" he asked.

"Damn straight we are." The blonde American said. I hadn't heard what he was called so I thought naming him Blondie was good enough.

"And who says we are?" Rick asked warily. I looked closely at the men. _How had they gotten that information?_ I wondered suspiciously. I didn't like people knowing things about me or what I was doing.

They all pointed at Jonathan and said in unison, "He does." I shook my head. I should have known. From what I had seen of Jonathan it was just his character. He couldn't help wagging his tongue about everything that he thought made him look impressive.

"Well…how about it?" Daniels asked. "Is it a bet?"

"Alright you're on," Rick said and my mouth quirked to one side. Rick could never resist a challenge.

"What makes you so confident sir?" a pompous man in a fez asked derisively. I immediately didn't like him. He had a small book in one hand, a long, strange looking pipe in the other, and a monocle on his left eye. Yeah I definitely didn't like him.

"What makes you?" I asked him a challenge and disdain in my voice. All the men looked at me as if just realizing I was there.

"Well, cutie," Blondie said in a flirtatious tone that made me want to slap him. "We got us a man who's actually been there." Before I could reply to tell him where he could stick his flirting Jonathan barged right in.

"Well what a coincidence, because O'Connell-" before he could finish Rick hit him with his bag. He quickly changed course.

"Whose play is it? Is it…is it mine? I thought I just…" he fumbled. Rick stepped in.

"Gentlemen we got ourselves a wager. Good evening Jonathan." Rick said, double meaning behind his words as he squeezed Jonathan's shoulder tightly. Meaning, _don't run your mouth. _Rick turned and left.

"Night." Jonathan said in a tight nervous voice. I suppressed a smile. I turned to leave but Blondie grabbed my wrist.

"Hey cutie, if you ever get bored you can join our little group. You'd be more than welcome at our campsite." He said with a wink. I gave him a dark glare using the full force of my blue eyes that as Rick would say, could turn to ice. I gave him a fake smile and took his fingers from my arm and roughly twisted them back. In two seconds he had fallen off his chair and was on the floor scrabbling at my hand to release his fingers. My grip tightened.

"Now _cutie_, there are two ways this could end: one I can break your fingers, or two I can kill you. Now really it's just a question of how much you're annoying me." I smiled sweetly at him but it didn't reach my eyes. He cringed in pain. "Are we going to have any further problems?" I asked pleasantly. He shook his head quickly.

I released his fingers and he fell back pushing his chair farther with a scrape. He wrung out his hand and grabbed his chair returning to his pre-flirting position. I started walking away.

"I like them feisty." He said as a parting sally. I knew he was just trying to rile me up so I turned around and flashed my sweetest little girl smile.

"Just remember, lots of fatal accidents happen in the desert," I said giving him a sarcastic wink. "Just some food for thought" The man's face slightly paled. I turned to keep walking. "Goodnight gentlemen," I said over my shoulder.

I walked along the edge of the deck and saw Rick and Evy sitting at a table. A small smile formed on my face as I saw them together. As I walked towards them I thought I saw a movement in the water out of my peripheral. But when I looked at it full on it was gone so I just put it off as a crocodile.

"What do you think's out there?" Evy was asking my brother as I reached their table.

"In a word? Evil." My brother answered, assuming they were talking about Hamunaptra, I couldn't agree more. There was something about that place that just reeked of violence and iniquity.

I jumped into the conversation. "The Bedouin and the Tuaregs believe that Hamunaptra is cursed," I told Evy. "And I'm not so sure I don't agree," I added.

"Oh, look, I don't believe in fairy tales and hokum, but I do believe one of the most famous books in history is buried there." Evy said and I could see the sparkle of excitement in her eyes.

"The book of Amun-Ra," I said. Evy looked at me in surprise which then turned to excitement.

"Yes. It contains within it all the secret incantations of the old kingdom. It's what first interested me in Egypt when I was a child. It's why I came here. Sort of a life's pursuit." I gave her a smile. I could understand her penchant for ancient Egyptian history. It was what had led me to reading the library's history books. It was also one of the reasons why even though I had misgivings about going to Hamunaptra with the legion I was also intrigued by it. I saw Rick glance at me and tighten his mouth. I could tell he knew what I was thinking.

Turning back to Evy he said, "And the fact that they say it's made out of pure-gold makes no nevermind to you? Right?" he said a hint of sarcasm coloring his voice.

"You know your history." Evy said respect and intrigue in her voice.

"I know my treasure," Rick countered, cocking his gun. That reminded me I should clean and check my weapons as well. I was just about to leave to do so when Evy stuttered.

"Um…by the way, why did you kiss me?" she asked curiously her face serious. _Kiss? Rick kissed her? Wow! _I could see the small glint of hope in Evy's eyes._ She likes him. _I thought to myself.

Rick scoffed and I wanted to hit him upside the head. "I was about to be hanged. It seemed like a good idea at the time." Even my mouth dropped at his tactless response.

"Oooo" Evy hit the table angrily, hurt in her eyes. She stood up and quickly left the table.

"What?" he turned to me. "What'd I say?" he asked pure confusion in his eyes. I sighed and rolled my eyes in exasperation. _Men!_

"Well done Rick." I sarcastically congratulated him.

"What?" he asked again. I laughed.

"Rick sometimes I swear you are so clueless." I said with a shake of my head and an exasperated smile on my face before following Evy. He would have to just figure it out on his own. Evy had stopped by the camels. I stood next to her and saw her turn to look at Rick. I kept my eyes firmly down so she wouldn't see the smile on my face. She made another sound of anger and walked to our room. I just followed after her with a small mischievous smile.

Once we got to our room she started to get dressed for bed. I let her mull things over in the quiet while I began cleaning my weapons. I sat myself on my bed in the corner, it was a concealed part of the room and I felt comfortable there. I saw Evy glance at my guns and shake her head but hey a girl's got to be prepared. My time in the Legion taught me that.

I finished cleaning my favorite gun and loaded it so it would be ready in a pinch. Evy was walking around reading a book, muttering something about George Bembridge. I think she had forgotten I was there as she tried to get her mind off of my brother. A knowing smile fashioned itself on my lips.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, girl, it wasn't that good of a kiss, anyway." She said with a huff shoving one of the window shutters in our room closed. I chuckled and she turned to me in surprise remembering that I was there.

"Oh…um…I didn't… mean…I…" she stuttered. I gave her an understanding smile.

"It's okay really." She still looked flustered a light pink dusting her cheeks. My eyes dropped back to my gun. "You know I think he likes you too," I said. I observed her through under my eyelashes, gauging her reaction. She blushed harder before stammering denials. "No really. I know my brother. Just you wait. You'll see," I said knowingly. _Rick had kissed her. Whether or not he brushed it off it meant more than he let on. _Evy gave me a small smile her cheeks now bright red. She turned to the mirror putting her book down as she did. I turned back to my gun checking it again. After a few moments I heard a loud thunk as what I assumed was Evy's book fell and her exasperated sigh. I just smiled in amusement.

Then I heard Evy gasp and I quickly looked up. A man in dark robes and a hook stood behind Evy and threatened her with said hook. His other hand was holding Evy's neck pushing her against the wall. "Where's the map?" he asked in a deep and gravelly voice. Evy's wide eyes darted to the map on the table and after seeing it the man brought his attention back to Evy.

I aimed my gun at the guys back, purposefully making it click to get his attention.

He turned his head to look at me and I saw the surprise in his eyes. He hadn't noticed me in my corner. "I think it would be better for your health if you let go of my friend and stepped away," I said politely with a smile on my face, but my eyes were as hard and cold as steel. The man quickly dragged Evy in front of him as a shield. I smirked. I was an expert shot. I didn't want to kill him, but he didn't need to know that.

"Where is the key?" he asked. My brow furrowed in confusion.

* * *

**I hope you liked it :) Tell me what you thought, what you liked, what you didn't :) **

"Key? What key?" Evy asked voicing my thoughts.

"The key!" he said angrily in his gravelly voice.

"Well thank you, that's very descriptive." I said sarcastically. "Now I'm warning you, let her go." I said sternly. In response the man tightened his grip on Evy. I sighed. _Well I warned him._ I saw Evy eying the candle in front of her and knew what she was planning. She looked at me and we locked eyes. I gave her a small nod.

"Alright, I warned you." I said. I aimed at his left shoulder and fired. The guy yelled out in pain. I saw Evy go for the candle but just then another man in black opened the window, guns aimed at us. I quickly let off two shots at him. He jerked back from the window and I heard a thud. Meanwhile I heard the guy with the hook shout out in pain again and I saw the candle roll across the floor and catch the couch on fire. I grabbed my gun bag, flinging it over my shoulder, and ran to Evy who was now free of the man and dragged her out of the burning room. Just as we entered the hall way we ran into Rick, literally. I fell backwards into Evy rubbing my head.

"Geez Rick, watch where you're going." I complained.

"Are you guys okay?" he asked worry evident in his voice.

"Yeah we're fine, just been attacked, but really were peachy." Rick looked behind me and saw the flames.

"Let's go." He said.

"Wait! The map. I forgot the map." Evy exclaimed turning to go back. Rick grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Relax. I'm the map. It's all up here." Rick said gesturing to his head.

"Well that's comforting." Evy said sarcastically. I gave her a smile as we raced through the hallway.

"Don't worry there's room for it because there's nothing else in there." Rick gave me a withering look.

We ran through a door where Rick picked up his gun bag and threw it at Evy who caught it awkwardly. Rick began loading his gun when shots rang out on the deck. Rick stepped back into cover. He calmly pulled some bullets out of his pocket and I reached into my bag to grab another loaded gun. I looked up to see Evy pull my brother back from being shot in the head through the wall. My mouth dried slightly but I pushed back those feelings.

The boat owners really needed to invest in better, thicker walls. Rick looked a little shaken but grabbed his other gun and nodded at me. Together we walked out of the cover of the wall and started shooting at anything that moved. Evy ducked behind my brother as we made our way to the railing of the boat.

Once we got to the edge Rick turned to Evy. "Can you swim?" he asked in a yell over the din of the now battlefield. Evy looked indignant.

"Of course I can swim, if the occasion calls for it." She said indignantly.

"Trust me." Rick said, picking Evy up bridal style. "It calls for it." He said as he threw her over the side of the boat. She let out a scream. I gave him a look.

"What?" he asked.

"Real subtle Rick. You could have just told her to jump." I chastised him. A shot rang out nearby and we ducked. Rick gave me a look and I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go." Rick said and we stood back up and made our way to the railing. We were about to jump off when a black robed man pushed Rick back. They began to fight. Rick was taking a beating. The black man had him pinned to a pole. I pulled out one of my guns and shot the man and he slumped to the ground. Rick gave me a thankful and slightly dazed look before joining me back at the railing. Just then the warden came up to Rick frantically waving his arms.

"O'Connell! O'Connell! What are we going to do? What are we going to do?" he asked.

"Wait here I'll go get help." Rick said calmingly, his hands in a staying motion. I hid a smile as we both jumped over the railing. I went under the water but quickly swam up to the surface. I dashed the water from my eyes and started to swim for shore.

Finally we made it with a lot of sputtering and splashing we climbed up the banks. Evy pulled herself to a standing position and pulled at her sopping night gown. I don't think I was much better.

"We've lost everything! All our tools, all the equipment. All of my clothes." She sounded close to tears. Suddenly a loud and annoying, whiny voice called out.

"O'Connell, Hey O'Connell. It seems to me that I've got all the horses!" He called out triumphantly.

I turned to look at the man and my eyes widened in disbelief before narrowing in anger.

"Is that Beni?" I asked dumbfounded although it did explain the "we got a man who's actually been there" bit.

"Hey Beni it seems to me that you're on the wrong side of the river!" Rick called out in a singsong and taunting voice. Beni scoffed before starting to swear in Hungarian as he kicked at the river. I smiled at his misfortune. Anything bad that befell that sniveling twit was well deserved I only hoped I got the chance to be one of those bad things. I turned to everyone.

"Well that was refreshing." I said with a smile as I pushed my sopping hair away from my face.


	5. Destinies and Visions

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Mummy**

**I received a few reviews that really made me excited to keep writing so thank you so much to Fairy Princess Yuugi and a guest! Here's the next chapter :) **

* * *

**Chapter Four: Destinies and Visions**

"_Well that was refreshing." I said with a smile as I pushed my sopping hair away from my face._

When we finally reached a trading camp Rick and Jonathan went to find us transportation while Evy and I went clothes shopping. The warden, I had been very upset at the fact he had managed to follow us, was who knows where. I personally hoped he got lost and we would be rid of him. Evy and I thanked the kind Bedouin women who helped us find clothes.

Evy wore a striking black dress with silver trimmings and a sheer head cover over her gorgeous brunette curls. I whispered in one of the woman's ear and she smiled at my suggestion. They put makeup on Evy's eyes enhancing their color and making them stand out beautifully. They also gave her some simple but elegant bangles to go with her dress and a sheer face covering with beautiful beaded designs and edging.

Evy looked good and I knew she would definitely catch a certain thick-headed male's eye. I bowed to the women and thanked them. They smiled and bowed in return giving me a wink and nodding in Evy's direction. I gave them a conspiratorial wink. We went to leave the tent but one of the women stopped me with a light touch to my arm. She looked into my eyes, worry etched in hers. She wore no face covering and you could see she was beautiful. Her elegant eyebrows were drawn together in worry and he light pink lips were pulled down in a frown.

"You and your companions seek Hamunaptra." She said quietly in Arabic. I nodded my head. Her eyes tightened further in concern. "Beware what lies beneath the sand." She warned. I clasped my hand over hers comfortingly.

"Thank you for your concern." I said sincerely. "I will take extra care." I glanced at my bag. The woman followed my gaze and saw one of my guns peeking out. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise and she looked at me with new eyes and a smile.

"I do believe you are capable but all the same watch out." I bowed deeply to her. "As for your friend," She gestured to Evy. "I see a bright although adventure filled future for her and your brother." I lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded her head a smile on her lips.

"I have never been wrong before." She said. I smiled.

"Thank you." We walked out together and I saw Rick's appreciative once over of Evy. I shared a look with the woman and we both let out a quiet laugh. I turned to the woman.

"My name is Jane." I said.

"My name is Meskhenet." I raised an eyebrow and gave her a smile.

"A fitting name. Destiny." She gave me a smile but it froze on her face as she got a faraway look in her eye. I looked at her in concern but then she blinked and the look was gone. She gave me a knowing smile her eyes sparkling in hidden mirth.

"I do believe your friend is not the only one who will find love on this journey." I looked at her questioningly but she held her silence the sparkle never diminishing.

"You will see." She said cryptically. Rick yelled for me to join them. I turned to Meskhenet and gave her a hug.

"I hope to see you again." I said. She smiled secretively.

"I have a feeling we will." I wanted to ask her what she meant but Rick called to me again impatiently.

"Go." Meskhenet said gently with a smile. I returned it before joining my brother, who was sneaking surreptitious glances at Evy.

I mounted my camel and as we rode off I turned back and waved to Meskhenet. I saw her dark form wave back and I turned to face whatever life wanted to throw at me next.

What life wanted to throw at me next consisted of the warden's, who had sadly not gotten lost, horrible out of tune singing and his spitting and a short sand storm. The camel ride itself was not so bad. I for one agreed with Evy; they were adorable although the spitting was a little off putting.

We had been riding well into the night. The warden had fallen asleep. I could tell by the obnoxious snoring that came from his direction and I was sure it wasn't the camel.

I saw Evy swaying on her camel. As it rode closer to Rick's her head fell onto his shoulder which caused me to smile. Rick gently and carefully maneuvered her to sitting upright so she wouldn't fall off and even shushed the camels to keep her from waking up. I smirked and Rick saw it. He shook his head.

"Shut up." He whispered out of the side of his mouth. I held out my hands as if to say. _What? I didn't say anything._

I gave him a wink and I looked back at Jonathan to see him fitfully sleeping before taking his whip and whacking the warden with it. Jonathan quickly feigned sleep as the warden startled mid snore, groggily woke up muttering something about soup. I snickered quietly.

Suddenly I felt the hairs on the back of my neck raise to attention, alerting me that someone was watching us. I turned in my seat to look back. The moon was full tonight and it shed its light on a ridge in the distance and on top of that ridge sat a group of horsemen. They watched us as we continued to travel. A shiver traveled down my spine as I looked at them. Rick saw them too. He turned to me.

"I don't think we have to worry about them for right now." He said comfortingly. I nodded my head in understanding but I turned back all the same. They were still there watching us. I got a weird tingling in my stomach but I quickly pushed it away.

"Just don't look at them." Rick said a small warning in his voice. I nodded my head and kept my eyes firmly forward, resisting the temptation to look back.

I got that feeling in my stomach again but this time I could not push it back. Suddenly, my vision shifted and instead of a camel's head in darkness, I saw the priest from my dream once again standing in front of me. I let the white hot anger that I had tried to contain now course through me, giving me the courage to do what needed to be done. He had killed my father along with that adulterous concubine. I rose my father's crook and flail, symbols of the pharaoh's rule, and pointing them at the man I said in a loud and commanding voice, "For your crimes against the Pharaoh Seti I and for attempting to resurrect the traitorous and adulterous concubine Anck-su-namun I sentence you with the divine authority of the gods to suffer the worst curse that can be enacted." I saw his face pale and his eyes widen in fear. "The Hom-dai" I heard gasps of fear. I looked around at my subjects and saw fear but I also saw determination and steel in their eyes. This man had committed heinous crimes and must suffer accordingly. I thought back on how I had felt sadness at having to turn the two in for having an affair. Even then I had known they would suffer punishment if not death and knowing I would be the cause of it had given me great distress. I remembered the betrayal in my father's eyes when I reported what I had seen; the anger in which he briskly walked off to confront them about it. The sadness and anger I felt when I learned of my father's fate and my sister Nefertiti's almost death. I tried to hold on to my anger as it slowly started to slip from me. How could I sentence anyone to such a fate? I saw a group of men standing to my left and knew they were the elders. They looked at Imhotep with masks of indifference. The law was clear. I pushed aside the anguish I felt at having to condemn a life and let the anger fuel me as I handed out this vile creature's sentence. I looked into the creature's eyes my blue eyes piercing into him. I saw the fear turn to anger. As the Medjai dragged him away kicking and yelling, he looked into my eyes.

"Death is only the beginning!" He yelled at me. "I shall rise again and have my revenge!" I felt a shiver of fear run down my spine at his words. The doors shut, effectively ceasing the creature's cries, but it could not erase his words or threat that hung in the air. I looked behind me and saw Hirdan standing there, an ever present force of love and support. I saw him give me a nod, silently telling me everything was going to be okay. And I knew as long as I had him we could weather whatever lay in the future.

My vision shifted once more and I was once again looking at the head of my camel. A gasp escaped my mouth involuntarily. Rick's head snapped quickly in my direction.

"Almost fell off." I lied easily. Rick gave me a small teasing smile and nodded his head.

"Try to get some sleep." He said affectionately. I gave him a warm smile. The hair on the back of my neck prickled again and I knew the men on horses were still watching. Trying to ignore the feeling I closed my eyes and tried to drift off to sleep. I pushed thoughts of my vision out of my mind. There was a time and place to think it over and right now in the middle of the desert was not it.

Eventually I was able to drift off but my dreams were filled with black-robed men, a feeling of approaching danger and warm brown eyes that chased the fear away.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Tell me what you liked/disliked just please review pretty please with sugar and cherries and chocolate syrup on top-mmm chocolate syrup *Shakes head* anyway review...yeah review :)**


	6. Here We Go Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mummy**

**Thank you for all the reviews keep them coming ;)**

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Here We Go Again**

_Eventually I was able to drift off but my dreams were filled with black-robed men, a feeling of approaching danger and warm brown eyes that chased the fear away. _

The sun began to rise bathing the sand in a red glow, and the sky a brilliant shade of red and orange. I just hoped it wasn't a sign of impending doom and bloodshed. We could see Beni and the Americans riding towards us and as we met we turned our camels and stopped. "Good morning my friends." Beni called out to us and I scoffed. Beni heard the sound and turned to see me.

"Is that little Janey I see hiding back there?" he asked in his whiny voice.

"Beni," I greeted in mock enthusiasm. "I'm surprised to see you here. I would have thought you might have drowned in the water trying to get back on the right side of the river. But then again I have heard that cowards float," I shot at him. I felt the urge to sucker punch him in his sniveling little face but Rick held out a placating hand that prevented me.

He turned to me and out of the side of his mouth said, "Don't worry you'll get your chance."

"What the hell are we doing?" Daniels asked.

"Patience, my good barat'm. Patience." Beni said in a placating tone.

"Remember our bet, O'Connell. First one to the city 500 cash bucks." Blondie reminded Rick.

Daniels turned to Beni, "A hundred of them bucks are yours if you help us win that bet."

"Oh my pleasure." Beni responded with a light derisiveness coloring his words.

"And cutie," Blondie said addressing me. "The offer still stands." He gave me a wink before spitting on the ground. The guy just didn't learn his lesson. I growled and reached into my pack pulling out my favorite gun. I went to aim it at Blondie but Rick grabbed it pulling it away from me instead. I huffed in exasperation.

"As much as I would like to let you hurt him or even kill him." My brother said through gritted teeth and low enough that no one else could hear. I could see he wasn't joking about letting me kill him. "I know you. You don't mind as much when it's in battle but when it's in cold blood…that's just not you." he said. I sighed because I had to agree with him. I nodded my head and held out my hand for my gun. Rick gave it back and I re-holstered it.

"I could just hit him in the shoulder. Just a little flesh wound?" I suggested innocently. Rick just gave me a look.

"That would just create more problems. " he said. I huffed and sent a vicious glare in Blondie's direction but otherwise ignored our neighbors.

"Hey, O'Connell. Nice camel." Beni jibed. Rick just patted his camel's head.

Staring straight ahead Rick addressed our company. "Get ready for it." I myself looked out at the horizon where the place of my nightmares lay.

"For what?" Evy asked.

"We're about to be shown the way." Rick explained cryptically, in my opinion. The sun rose higher, a fierce orange circle in the sky. In the distance the ground shimmered forming a city in the sand where previously there was nothing.

"Will you look at that?" Blondie said in appreciation.

"Can you believe it?" Daniels asked in wonder.

"Hamunaptra." Burns said almost reverently.

"Here we go again." I whispered to myself. I took a deep breath in preparation for what we were about to get ourselves into. Meskhenet's warnings came back to me and I didn't doubt there was something to be feared out here. With that thought in mind we kicked our camels into action and raced towards the city of the dead.

All we needed was some upbeat music and it could have been a scene out of a movie; all of us racing in the sunrise towards an ancient city seen by the very few…unlucky.

As I was contemplating our lives as a movie, Beni rode next to Rick and started whacking him.

"Oh that's it." I said and whipped out my gun but at that moment Rick threw him off the camel and trampled him.

"Serves you right." I heard Evy chastise him. And I laughed as the wind blew back my hair. It was invigorating. I saw Evy ride her camel into the city first followed shortly by my brother. _I guess we win the bet._ I thought to myself. All too soon I had to pull my camel back to a walk. I loved galloping through the desert. It was better on a horse but the camel wasn't too bad. I loved feeling the animal beneath me stretch its muscles; sinew and bone flexing and working together propelling us to great speeds. I loved the wind rushing through my hair and plucking at my clothes. It was like flying. It was like pouring pure joy into my veins. Nothing could beat the feeling.

We eventually made camp and started our excavating. Evy set Jonathan to cleaning an old mirror as Rick wrapped and tied a rope around one of the pillars, purposefully hitting the warden every time he wrapped the rope around. I hid a laugh as I took in our surroundings trying to push back the feeling of dread that had overtaken me since we had arrived.

"That's the statue of Anubis. Its legs go deep underground. According to Bembridge scholars that's where we'll find a secret compartment containing the golden book of Amun-ra." I looked over at the statue and saw it was beautifully crafted. I wondered what it must have looked like in ancient times. Suddenly the dusty old statue was replaced by a freshly painted one. The black skin of the Jackal absorbed the light of the sun and the golden necklace shone brilliantly with beautiful adornments. Then the vision was gone and the old statue was all I saw. I shook my head. _I'm going crazy. _

"Jonathan you're meant to catch the sun with that." Evy instructed. I saw Rick walk up to Evy nervously and I spied a small cloth covered parcel behind his back.

"S…so what are these old mirrors for?" he asked.

"Ancient mirrors." Evy corrected. "It's an ancient Egyptian trick. You'll see." She said as she dusted off another mirror.

"H…here this is for…uh you." he was stuttering. I hid a smile behind my hand. "Go ahead. It's something I borrowed off of our American brethren. I thought you might like it, might need it, for when you're uh…" he mimed excavating. I held my stomach and bit my cheek to try and keep from laughing at his attempts.

He was totally head over heels for her. I saw Evy's smile and knew she felt the same. I gave a contented sigh. At least something was finally going right for Rick. Rick backed away awkwardly. He turned and saw the warden staring at him.

"What are you looking at?" he said. The warden quickly stepped back hands up in a, _don't hit me,_ gesture. Rick left him and went over to the rope and tugged testing it.

"Hey look for bugs. I hate bugs." The warden said. I rolled my eyes and even though I didn't appreciate the crawling critters myself I hoped there were a few down there just to mess with the warden. Rick jumped into the hole with a grunt and the rest of us followed behind.

"Do you realize we're standing inside a room that no one has entered in over three thousand years?" Evy asked, reverence and excitement in her voice. I felt my excitement rise as well, counteracting the foreboding feeling that had made its home in my stomach. I looked around the dark room trying to see anything, but it was too dark for the time being.

"hoooo!" Jonathan exclaimed, his face contorted into a disgusted look. "What is that god-awful stench?" he asked with feeling as he looked around. He looked up to see the warden climbing down the rope. He sniffed and understanding dawned in his eyes. "Oh." I gave him a sympathetic look, wrinkling my own nose in distaste. Jonathan and I laughed before we joined Evy.

Evy walked over to one of the mirrors and lifted it up. "And then there was light." As she said the word light the sunlight caught the mirror just right and it directed the light to the next mirror and so on until the room was filled with light. I looked around in appreciation.

"Hey, that is a neat trick." Rick said appreciatively. I would have commented but I had just realized where we were. My eyes widened in recognition.

"It's a sah-netjer." I breathed in wonder. I saw Evy's eyes light up as she recognized I was right.

"What?" Rick asked. We started to walk further into the room.

"A preparation room." Evy explained.

"A preparation room for what?" Rick asked. Evy and I shared a mischievous look.

Together we creepily said, "For entering the afterlife." Rick pulled out his gun. I laughed.

Jonathan walked up next to us and clapped Rick on the back he said, "Mummies, my good son. This is where they made the mummies." I smiled at all the historical artifacts that surrounded us. Museums around the world would kill for this. But, as we walked in farther the feeling of dread came back.

We were walking through a tunnel when all of a sudden a loud skittering noise echoed throughout the tunnel.

"What the…!" Jonathan cried out. We whipped our torches around trying to get a glimpse of whatever was making that noise. I shivered something told me that wasn't just any ordinary spider crawling around. Just as suddenly as it had come it stopped. "What was that?" Jonathan asked.

"Sounds like…bugs." Rick said with meaning. I smiled as Evy passed along his message. We had all heard the warden's vocal distaste for bugs earlier.

"He said bugs."

"What do you mean bugs? I hate bugs!" the warden said vehemently. I stifled a laugh.

We continued walking through the tunnel and finally found the end. It opened into a larger chamber. We had reached the statue of Anubis. Or at least part of it.

"The legs of Anubis." Evy announced. I felt a chill creep up my spine and a sixth sense was telling me I should leave. "The secret compartment should be hidden somewhere inside here." Evy informed us.

We heard strange sounds like moaning and we all jumped nervously looking around. The sound seemed to be coming from around the statue. I felt my stomach tighten in anxiety. My nerves were already on end from the feeling of dread I had been fighting since we got here. I caught Rick's eye and he motioned to the other side of the statue. I took a deep breath settling my stomach but the dread remained. I pointed for everyone to get behind me and Rick as we put our backs to the statue and edged our way around. Suddenly we jumped out from behind the statue guns raised. We all yelled out in surprise.

We had come face to face with the Americans.

"You scared the bejesus out of us O'Connell," Blondie said lowering his guns.

"Likewise," Rick replied lowering his along with the rest of us.

"Hey that's my tool kit," Burns said pointing at the brown parcel in Evy's hands.

"No I don't think so," Rick said raising his guns again. That set everyone off pointing their guns at each other. I just leaned against the statue brushing nonexistent sand off of my gun. It was a waste of time. Neither side was going to shoot each other anyways.

"Okay. Perhaps I was mistaken," Burns said a few octaves higher. Having a gun in your face tends to do that to you. Burns backed away and everyone lowered their guns again warily. It was almost comical.

"Well, have a nice day gentlemen," Evy said trying to move things along. "We have a lot of work to be getting along with."

"Push off! This is our dig site." The pompous little man in the fez said from behind Blondie's gun._ Cowardly little git._ Everyone raised their guns again. I sighed and rolled my eyes. _Men._

"This here is our statue, friend," Daniels said threateningly.

"I don't see your name written on it, pal," Rick replied in the same tone.

"Yes well, there's only five of you and fifteen of me. Your odds are not looking so great O'Connell." The sniveling twerp, Beni, decided to put his two cents in. I saw Evy playing around with some rocks and a crack but I pushed it out of my mind because the thought of shooting Beni was just more important.

"I've had worse," Rick said through gritted teeth. He had and so had I.

"Yeah me too," Jonathan said trying to be tough. I wanted to laugh but in a way I almost believed Jonathan had been with his knack of getting into trouble. I kept my eyes on my gun as I leaned against the statue.

"You know Beni, I'm feeling kind of gracious today," I said in an even tone. I kept my eyes on my gun and through that effect put everyone else's eyes on my gun. I sighted down the sight line on my gun at the ground making sure it was straight. I loaded it expertly, purposefully letting Beni hear the clicking of his future. "So I'm going to give you fifteen seconds to run," I said just as evenly raising my eyes to look straight at Beni with my hardest, iciest, most murderous glare. He visible flinched back as did the rest of his companions. Yeah I had one awesome stare.

Before I could make good on my threat Evy jumped in.

"Oh, look, for goodness' sake, let's be nice, children," She said calmly. I looked at her slightly confused. Then I remembered her rock and crack play and saw what she was getting at.

"If we're going to play together we must learn to share," She said looking everyone in the eye. She placed a hand on Rick's arm. "There are other places to dig," She said meaningfully. Rick lowered his gun and gave a smile to the Americans. We followed Evy out of the chamber. Before I entered the tunnel I gave Beni another glare. Saluting him with my gun and an evil smile I told him, "Be seeing you," before I ducked into the tunnel.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it :) I really liked Jane's "talk" with Beni :)**

**Please review! :)**


	7. It's Raining Sarcophaguses in Here

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mummy**

**I am so sososososososo sorry it was brought to my attention that I skipped a chapter. This is completely my fault I was trying to get a new chapter up and didn't realize that I had mislabeled the chapter in my documents section! **

**Again I am so sorry! But here's the missing chapter Thank you irrelevant86! Hopefully this time I got it right :)**

* * *

**Chapter Six: It's Raining Sarcophaguses in Here**

_Before I entered the tunnel I gave Beni another glare. Saluting him with my gun and an evil smile I told him, "Be seeing you," before I ducked into the tunnel_.

"According to these hieroglyphs we're underneath the statue. We should come up right between his legs." Evy said walking around a central slab of rock that Rick and Jonathan were currently using as a step stool to get at the ceiling with their tools.

I sat down on a convenient rock. The feeling had come back even worse. And I couldn't get over the feeling that I wasn't supposed to be here; that I needed to leave right now.

"When those damn Yanks go to sleep…" Jonathan was saying as Evy stepped up next to Rick. "No offense." He offered to Rick.

"None taken," Rick said with a grunt as he banged at the ceiling with a pick.

"We'll dig our way up and steal the book right out from under them," Jonathan finished proudly.

Rick traded tools with Jonathan. Evy picked at the ceiling herself as she clutched Rick's gift in her other hand. That made me smile.

"Are you sure we can find this secret compartment?" Rick asked skeptically.

"Oh, yes, if those beastly Americans haven't beaten us to it," Evy said examining the ceiling before going at it again. "No offense," She said glancing at Rick.

"None taken," Rick grunted again as he pushed at the ceiling with the tool.

"Jane dear are you feeling okay?" Jonathan asked me in concern. I looked up at him and gave him a smile.

"I'm fine just feeling a little tired. I think it's from the sun," I said lying. Rick gave me a look not quite believing me but not quite disbelieving me either. Jonathan jumped down and grabbed a water bottle and handed it to me. I took it.

"Thanks," I said giving him a smile. I took a sip hoping to dispel the acrid taste in my mouth from the horrible feelings I was getting.

"No problem, old mum," He said returning my smile and placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. Once you got past Jonathan's little quirks he really was a sweet guy. Jonathan looked around.

"Where'd our smelly little friend get to?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Hopefully lost," I said. Jonathan laughed.

Everyone sat down for a break. Evy was explaining the mummification process to Rick and Jonathan was practicing his golf stroke. The feeling hadn't lessened at all. I rubbed my head as I mentally added a headache to my list of pains.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay Jane?" Evy asked concern in her eyes.

"I'm okay, just a headache," I explained which was part of the truth. Evy rubbed my shoulder comfortingly and I gave her a smile. I gave her a go on motion and she continued with her explanation of the mummification process.

"Evy, I don't think we need to know this," Jonathan said disgust evident in his voice. Evy just ignored him. I couldn't help but smile. I saw a matching one on Rick's face and I gave him a wink. He rolled his eyes at me before turning his undivided attention back to Evy which made me want to laugh despite my roiling stomach.

"They'd take a sharp, red-hot poker, stick it up your nose, scramble things about a bit, and then rip it all out through your nostrils," Evy explained while demonstrating with one of her tools in the air. Evy seemed almost excited by the prospect. She looked at Rick expectantly. Rick grabbed his nose almost as if he was in pain.

"That's gotta hurt."

"It's called mummification. You'll be dead idiot," I said putting my two cents in. I smiled at him as he gave me a glare. Evy just laughed.

"For the record if I don't make it out of here, don't put me down for mummification," Rick told Jonathan seriously.

Jonathan set himself up for another swing. "Likewise," He said with feeling. He brought his makeshift club back and swung. Simultaneously the roof collapsed and a large sarcophagus fell through the ceiling. Evy, Rick and I jumped back in surprise, while Jonathan slowly turned around a guilty expression on his face.

"I didn't do it." He defended.

Evy swiped at the dusty air. "Oh, my gosh… it's…it's a sarcophagus." The feelings I had been fighting for the past several hours tripled and I almost doubled over in pain. But I stubbornly clutched the wall and my stomach. I didn't want the others to see me weak.

"Buried at the base of Anubis." Evy continued speculating. "He must have been someone of great importance." She said with emphasis. But then another thought occurred to her. "Or he did something...very naughty." She said looking at Rick. I silently moaned. I didn't know what was happening to me but I felt as if I knew what was underneath this sarcophagus and it wasn't something I wanted to see.

Evy used Rick's gift to dust of the top of the sarcophagus. I sat back down on the rock fighting to keep my stomach contents inside.

"Well who is it?" Jonathan asked. He had put his club down and was now looking at the sarcophagus with interest.

Evy read off the cartouche, "He that-"

"That shall not be named." I said in a daze. Everyone turned to look at me questions in their eyes. I floundered for a moment. I had no idea how I knew that.

"How did you…" Evy asked.

"Um…that's usually how it goes… um… you said… 'he that' and I just guessed at the rest." I said. They seemed to buy it and I breathed a sigh of relief.

Rick blew at the sand. "This looks like some sort of a lock." He said.

"Well, whoever's in here sure wasn't getting out." At Jonathan's comment I felt a shiver down my spine.

"That was probably the point." I said. I shivered again

"Yeah I'd say. It'd take us a month to crack into this thing without a key." Rick said.

Evy looked up suddenly. "A key? A key! A key! Now that's what he was talking about." she exclaimed reaching into a bag excitedly.

"Who?" Rick asked. Jonathan shrugged his shoulders in a motion that showed he thought Evy had finally cracked.

"The man on the barge, the one with the hook. He was looking for a key." She said animatedly. She pulled out the box Rick and I had found here all those years ago and if possible the dread in my stomach got bigger.

"Hey that's mine." Jonathan said. Evy gave him a look before opening the box and placing it in what I presumed was a lock of some sort. I couldn't really see from my position and part of me really didn't want to see. It clicked into place and Evy looked at all of us triumphantly.

"If they locked him away I'm sure they had a good reason and he should stay locked away." I warned as I shivered once again and closed my eyes as a wave of pain rolled over me.

"Jane you look really pale." Jonathan said full out concern in his voice and eyes.

All of a sudden we heard yelling and everyone ran to the doorway. Rick pulled out his gun ready for any trouble. With a groan I pulled out my own gun and followed. We got out of the room and thankfully the pain lessened. We saw the warden running down the tunnel yelling and waving his hands almost agitatedly. Rick stepped out to find out what was going on but the warden just ignored us pushing through and running down the hall till he ran into the wall and fell back dead. I looked at everyone's faces and saw matching looks of horror and disbelief.


	8. Glenlivet and Guns that Go Bang

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mummy :( But I own Jane Muhahaha :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys it makes me really happy. Also I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. I got slammed with a bunch of homework and a weekend retreat. But here's the next chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Glenlivet and Guns That Go Bang in the Night**

_Rick stepped out to find out what was going on but the warden just ignored us pushing through and running down the hall till he ran into the wall and fell back dead. I looked at everyone's faces and saw matching looks of horror and disbelief_.

Finally back on the surface I took a deep breath of fresh air and let it fill my lungs. I started feeling much better as we had made our way away from that room. Now the feelings were just a faint memory. Feeling the night wind on my face I smiled and looked up at the stars that shone brightly down.

Suddenly I was looking at different constellations. Warm arms wrapped around me and soft lips grazed my neck. I let out a shudder of pleasure as I sighed in contentment. I turned my face to replace my neck with my lips and saw Hirdan looking at me with a smile before our lips met. I felt warmth blossom in my chest as I twisted in his arms and slowly moved my hands up his muscular chest and around his neck before reaching into his soft black hair. I threaded my fingers through his hair and he responded by pulling me tighter against his chest. As our lips parted for breath I let out a sigh and closed my eyes savoring the moment. I felt a warm, rough hand against my cheek tilting my head up. I opened my eyes and looked straight into beautiful brown eyes that sparkled under the starlight.

"Come sit with me" his deep voice beckoned. He took me gently by the hand and led me to a cushioned bench before settling me against him and wrapping his arms around me. I wrapped my own arms around his torso and took a deep breath of his musky scent. We just sat there for awhile just enjoying the evening. But even Hirdan's presence couldn't keep my dark thoughts away forever. I let out another sigh.

"What is troubling you my princess?" His chest rumbles as he spoke. I just shook my head and presses myself closer to him. He tightened his hold on me and I hoped that would be it. Or not. "You were thinking of what the creature said. Are you not?" He asked and I was once again amazed at how well he knew me. I let out another sigh.

"Yes. I can't rid myself of the feeling that something terrible will happen," I told him, voicing my fear. Hirdan rubbed my arm comfortingly.

"Whatever happens you will always have me. I promise." I looked up at him and saw the truth in his eyes. I gave him a small smile. "Let me take your fears and troubles away," he whispered in my ear and then his lips were on mine beckoning me. I felt everything but him slide away. Nothing else was important. Nothing else mattered. My love was at my side. What more could I want? I smiled against his lips as my worries melted away.

I took a stuttering breath as I was thrown back into my time. I took several deep breaths trying to calm my racing heart. _What is happening to me?_ I closed my eyes and felt myself drift back into the kiss. I shook my head to bring myself back. I let out a little laugh and shook my head. Whatever was happening it could be worse. With a sigh I headed back.

I walked back to our camp just in time to hear Evy ask, "What do you suppose killed him," in a quiet and numb voice.

"Did you ever see him eat?" Jonathan asked trying to lighten the mood. My smile melted off my face. As much as I had disliked the warden and wanted to, on multiple times, shoot him myself, however he died, and I had a feeling it was one of the worst deaths, he didn't deserve it. I bowed my head and sent a quick prayer for his soul.

Rick walked back into camp. "It seems that our American friends had a little misfortune of their own today." He said sharing the news. He knelt down next to Evy. "Three of their diggers were…uh… melted." He said in a tone hinting of disbelief trying to mask the horror.

"What?" Evy asked appalled. I felt my stomach clench but this time from sorrow at what the poor diggers had suffered.

"How?" Jonathan asked shocked.

"Salt acid." Rick explained. "Pressurized salt acid. Some kind of ancient booby trap." Rick said looking off into the distance. I blocked the mental images that tried to enter my brain.

"Maybe this place really is cursed." Jonathan wondered aloud. I couldn't agree more except I didn't wonder I knew. The fire flickered ominously. And I felt a shiver run down my spine. We all looked at each other before Evy broke in.

"Oh, for goodness' sake, you three!"

Rick stoked the fire. "You don't believe in curses?"

"No, I don't. I believe that if I can see it and I can touch it, then it's real. That's what I believe." Evy stated firmly.

Rick scanned the desert. "I believe in being prepared." Rick cocked his gun.

"A sentiment I concur with." I quipped.

"Feeling better, old mum?" Jonathan asked. I smiled and nodded pushing the thought of the kiss from my mind.

"Much." Jonathan smiled at me before glancing over at the warden's bag.

"Let's see what our friend the warden believed in." Jonathan said reaching into the warden's bag. I wrinkled my nose in disgust I didn't know if I wanted to know what he had in there. Even though he was dead and I felt sorry for him he was still a nasty fellow in life.

Jonathan cried out making Evy scream. In a heartbeat I had my gun out and aimed along with Rick at the bag.

"What? What is it?" Evy asked nervously. Jonathan reached back in and rummaged for awhile more before pulling out a wine bottle.

"A broken bottle." Jonathan explained. Evy sighed as her fight or flight mechanism calmed down. "Glenlivet, 12 years old!" Jonathan exclaimed happily. "Well he may have been a stinky fellow, but he had good taste." He said taking a long sip of the wine. I shook my head and smiled relaxing my hold on my gun.

We heard horses whinnying and Rick and I turned to look for any reason that could have disturbed them. I got a feeling it was something that wasn't benign. Rick handed his shotgun to Evy.

"Take this." He told her, obviously feeling the same way.

I grabbed several of my guns fitting them in different pockets and holsters and threw a few more to Rick. As we went to leave I turned to Evy and Jonathan, "and stay here."

I heard Evy call after us ignoring what I had said. Jonathan called after her, but Rick and I were already on our way, our battle skills, and senses honing in on the danger.

More men in black were riding into camp shooting at anybody who moved as they screamed their war cries. For a second I was back with the legion but I shook my head and the black men came into focus. I started shooting at anybody who came near me. I saw the Egyptologist screaming and running away from a man on a horse. He was screaming like a little girl for Henderson, who I had learned was Blondie. I snorted derisively but shot at the man pursuing him. The man fell off his horse and I turned my attention to other matters.

The men in black started burning tents and cutting at anybody within reach of their wicked curved blades. I felt slightly jealous and made a mental note to myself to get one if we ever made it out alive.

I caught brief glimpses of Rick shooting at various men on horses. I saw one come up behind him and shot him before he got too close. Rick saw him go down and gave me a nod of thanks. I returned the nod and started shooting again.

Then I saw Evy come running up holding the shotgun awkwardly. Another mental note; if we made it out alive, teach Evy how to shoot a shotgun. A man on a horse came at her and I shot at him but all that happened was my gun clicked empty. I swore and tried to pull out another gun but Evy took care of him herself. She shot him falling herself from the recoil. She hit her head on a rock, knocking herself unconscious. I ran over to her and pulled her against some parts of the crumbling city to prevent her being trampled and pulled out two new guns, my last two in fact, I continued shooting.

Jonathan seemed to be doing a well enough job taking turns between drinking from the Glenlivet and shooting at the black robed men. He was actually a pretty good shot. I jumped onto a raised platform to get a better vantage point and I shot at another guy who was getting too close for my liking. I mentally calculated that I had about four bullets left in my gun.

Pop! Three. Pop! two. I turned back to see Jonathan running from another man in black.

Jonathan started calling out for Rick but I was closer. I should have just shot him but something wouldn't let me instead as the man neared me I jumped at him shoving him and his horse over. I rolled and jumped back to my feet gun raised. The black robed warrior had also pulled out one of the wicked looking swords that I realized were scimitars. I had no idea how I knew it I just did. I shot the sword out of his hand.

One shot left.

Another man on a horse came galloping up to me yelling a war cry. I shot at him and he toppled from his horse. _Damn! I'm out!_ I thought to myself. I turned to the downed warrior anyway hoping to bluff my way out but as I turned gun raised he swiped it out of my hands with a second sword. _Guess a bluff is out of the question._ I thought to myself.

I got into a ready stance and looked over my opponent's stance as well. I didn't like the unfair advantage of his sword but I had been in tougher scrapes.

My brown hair had come out of the hair tie I had placed it in and flew wildly in the night breeze. It was kind of annoying me and I only hoped it wouldn't be a hindrance. I looked at the warrior and saw that somehow his face mask was still in place._ Some people just get all the luck_. I thought to myself. I looked into his brown eyes and felt a shiver run down my spine and I visibly shuddered. The man looked at me funny. But I could pay no attention to that. I had to focus.

I pushed all thoughts out of my mind and focused on how to win this fight.

I felt a sharp protrusion in my back. I froze but the realized it was only one of my empty guns. A plan started to formulate in my mind. I pulled the gun out of my back holster. I held it like a boomerang and whipped it at the warrior. As the warrior swiped his sword to deflect the incoming missile I launched myself at his midriff. We crashed into the sand. I grabbed at his sword arm holding it as far as possible away from my body. I had the advantage of surprise but he had the advantage of strength.

_Stupid men and being built to be stronger than women. No matter how hard I train._ I entertained that amusing thought for a second before pushing it out of my head and focusing on some other tactic. If I didn't I would surely be dead. A sneaky plan entered my thoughts. In a different circumstance it would be hilarious, but this was life or death.

He continued to struggle to get his sword arm free. We grappled for a while longer. At one point I was on top of him but my strength was starting to fail and his sword arm was getting closer and closer.

_It's now or never_. I thought to myself. I leaned into his face which had finally been ripped free of its mask, closed my eyes, and kissed him.

Surprised? So was the warrior. He froze and I was able to wrest the sword away from him before he realized what had happened. I didn't want to admit it but for being a last attempt at overwhelming the enemy with a kiss… well it felt familiar and well... really nice. I would have continued but years of training in the legion kicked in.

As I felt the warrior beneath me tense up in a counter attack. He bucked his hips trying to throw me off but I held onto his arms as tightly as I could and thanked my military training for kicking in when I needed it. Preparing myself for another thrust to flip me over his head I was unprepared for the roll. Suddenly he had me pinned. My breath came out fast and hard. I tried to knee him in his stomach and I heard the whoosh of breath as I made contact but the warrior didn't release his grip nor move off of me. I grimaced. I tried to free my wrists but he had an iron grip and I was spent from our previous battle of wills. I was panting and tired. But I couldn't give up.

I saw a gun only a few feet away. I looked back into the shadowed face of the warrior, his features obscured. I panted twice more before allowing myself to go limp feigning defeat. I felt the warrior hesitate but slightly relax as well as move more of his body weight to trap my wrists better. I took that as my cue. I grabbed onto his wrists and thrusting with all the strength I had, I brought my knees up lifting him up. Using his own weight against him I flipped him over my head. As soon as I was free I scrambled through the sand reaching for the gun. Rolling onto my feet, I pointed the gun at the warrior, but just as I gained my feet Rick called out to me and like the idiot I am, I turned to look.

In my defense I thought he was in trouble and whether or not I was going to die at least I could save Rick. But no the idiot was just calling out to me because he thought I was going to die and in doing so gave my opponent the opportunity to gain the upper hand. Of course that is a type of excuse no matter how valid. I should have just ignored the idiot and kept my focus. But I didn't.

As I turned to look at Rick the warrior swiped the gun out of my hand with a sword he must have picked up while I had gone for the gun. In seconds he had me against him, his sword at my throat. I groaned in frustration.

Rick came running up to us his gun raised at my now captor. I squirmed in his grasp but he just held tighter and his sword became more prominent at my throat. I knew I was in a very vulnerable position, but as his arms tightened around me, I couldn't help but feel an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't describe it but it almost made me…giddy. Contrary to the sword at my throat I felt...safe.

I felt myself involuntarily melt into his grasp. My body seemed to have a will of its own. I tensed my muscles to re-exert my control over my body. I didn't like losing control. That was why I rarely drank. But this guy was like alcohol. Now that my body had decided there was no way out of my predicament and my military training decided of all times to become dormant all I could feel was him pressed against my back. His warmth seeping into my skin and warming me making me realize my entire life I had been cold.

I shook my head mentally, seeing how physically it would have been a bad idea, to rid myself of these confusing thoughts.

It seemed Rick and my captor were at a stalemate. I felt my captor relax and draw me in even closer but then he stopped and his body tensed.

"Enough!" he called out repeating it in Arabic. He still held me close to him.

"We will shed no more blood, but you must leave. Leave this place or die." And I knew he meant it. His arm tightened around my waist. "You have one day." He said before releasing me, what I believed to be reluctantly, or maybe it was just my imagination. I stumbled a few steps without his supporting frame behind me. I turned to look at him and in the glow of the fire I finally saw his features.

An inaudible gasp left my lips and my eyes widened slightly in recognition and disbelief. It was the man from my dream/vision.

All I could do was stare, as he mounted his horse. He turned back to us issuing commands to his men in Arabic. Before he rode off our eyes met. I saw what appeared to be confusion mixed with admiration, a hint of fear, and something I couldn't read before he wheeled his horse and galloped into the night.

I just stood there for awhile looking at where the man had gone as I tried to rationalize what had happened. _It couldn't possibly be the man from my vision. I've never seen him before how could I dream about him?_ These thoughts chased themselves around in my head. I remembered the way he had held me and a pleasant shiver ran down my spine. I was startled out of it by Rick's hand on my shoulder. I jumped slightly.

"You okay Janey?" he asked concerned. I nodded my head.

"Why do you think they attacked us?" I asked. But I felt in my gut I already knew the answer. Whatever evil was beneath this sand. Rick shrugged his shoulders.

"Where's Evelyn?" he asked and that brought a smile to my face.

I pointed to the group of rocks where she was sitting rubbing her head. He walked over to her quickly and helped her up. He checked her pupils and the back of her head for wounds. I noticed the two of them staring meaningfully into each other's eyes and I smiled happily. Meanwhile the Americans came up to us.

"That proves it. Old Seti's fortune's got to be under this sand." Burns said.

"For them to protect it like this you know there's treasure down there." Blondie added. I shook my head.

"These men are desert people." I picked up my gun and shook the sand out of it, looking back at the way the men had ridden. In particular the man from my vision. "They value water not gold." I ended. Burns came up to us his half shaved face a comic sight to the tense environment we found ourselves in.

"You know, maybe just at night we could…um…combine forces…?" he asked hesitantly a nervous air about him. I scoffed quietly but Rick agreed. I shook my head and made my way back to the campsite. _Ridiculous. _I thought. Although, I noticed how Rick had been holding Evelyn and smiled. Well the night wasn't a total loss.

An image of the man from my vision as we fought entered my mind which only confused and muddled my thoughts further. I set up my bedroll and blankets but my mind was far away drifting from my visions to the fight with the black-robed man. Jonathan, who had somehow retained the bottle of wine took a long sip before offering it to me.

I passed. I had had enough of feeling out of control for one night and I didn't want to have to deal with a hangover in the morning. Jonathan, Rick, and even Evy drank from the bottle until Jonathan was lying passed out on his cot. I had laid down on my blankets my back to the fire. I was playing everything over and over again but with everything that had happened today my brain was muddled and I couldn't think clearly.

I heard Evy and Rick talking as Rick taught Evy how to throw a punch. I felt a smile form on my face before I felt my eyes close as the energy I had expended caught up with me and I welcomed the folds of sleep.

* * *

**Tell me what you think :) do you like it do you hate it? Tell me all about it :)**


	9. Let Sleeping Mummies Lie

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mummy :( It's a sad life**

**Thank you for all the reviews. It really made me happy to see how many there were! :) Sorry for taking so long updating I'm trying to get a better updating schedule but it's hard to steal the computer away from my siblings. Anyway here's the next chapter. I hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Let Sleeping Mummies Lie**

_I heard Evy and Rick talking as Rick taught. Evy how to throw a punch. I felt a smile form on my face before I felt my eyes close as the energy I had expended caught up with me and I welcomed the folds of sleep. _

The next morning the sun rose bright and orange once again. The only signs of the night before were the wary looks of our neighbors and of course all the blood and weapons littered across the sand. But besides that nothing else remained.

Earlier that morning I walked around and made my way over to where I had fought the man from my dreams. I found several of the curved scimitars. One I recognized as one of the man's blades. It was the one I had shot out of his hand. On impulse I picked it up. It was a beautiful weapon. The handle was coated in blue and silver linings. Unconsciously, I smiled as I ran my fingers over the handle and blade which gleamed in the early morning light. Coming to myself I snatched my hand away from the blade and roughly strapped it to one of my holsters. I found another sword and added it to the blue and silver one before walking back to camp.

We were once again in the room with the sarcophagus and I was once again fighting off nausea and a horrible feeling of dread. I heard the wind whistle through the tunnels and a horrible shudder ripped through my body. Something bad had happened. I shook my head of these thoughts just putting it off to paranoia from the events of last night. I ran my fingers over the blue and silver blade and felt a calm steal over me. I took a relaxing breath and looked over at Evy who was skipping around like a school girl.

"Oh I've dreamt about this since I was a little girl." She said happily as they looked over the sarcophagus. _Explains a lot_. I had once again taken up my spot on the rock. I thought about naming it.

I was stuck between Arnold and Stanley but a name whispered through my mind "Hirdan" I whispered to myself quietly. I huffed shaking my head and forcing myself to pay attention to the conversation.

"You dream about dead guys?" Rick asked slightly worried. But Evy ignored him.

"Look, the sacred spells have been chiseled off." Evy exclaimed concern in her voice. I felt a sharp pain roll over my body. I gritted my teeth and contemplated leaving for the surface. "This man must have been condemned not only in this life, but in the next."

"Bad guy" I muttered.

"Tough break." Rick said sounding sorry for the poor fellow. I felt myself bristle at his pity.

_This creature does not deserve pity. _I thought to myself. Where the hell did that come from? I saw everyone looking at me confused and I realized I must have said what I was thinking out loud. To cover up I giggled self derisively. "Don't mind me just going crazy." Rick rolled his eyes at my antics and went back to examining the sarcophagus. Evy and Jonathan took their cues from him and went back to the mummy.

"Yeah, I'm all tears." Jonathan said picking up the previous thread of the conversation, as he started to unlock the mummy's case. I got the worst feeling yet.

"Guys, I think we should just let sleeping mummies lie." I suggested.

"Oh, don't be silly, what could possibly go wrong?" Evy said optimistically.

"A lot." I muttered pessimistically. Jonathan finally turned it the last inch.

"Now, let's see who's inside, shall we?" he said rhetorically.

"Um how about not." I said. Everyone just ignored me. Rick and Jonathan pulled and yanked at the cover while Evy stood there the excitement and anticipation growing on her face while the fear and trepidation grew on mine along with waves of pain. Suddenly the cover popped open. Rick and Jonathan yelled while Evy let out a piercing scream. Me? I was trying not to pass out. The waves of pain became almost unbearable.

"Ah, I hate it when these things do that." Evy said exasperatedly.

"Is he supposed to look like that?" Rick asked disgust evident in his voice. I took one look at the mummy and bent over my rock and heaved my insides out onto the sand. I wiped my mouth as I felt my stomach prepare for round two.

"You okay Jane?" Jonathan asked.

I spit into the sand trying to get the taste of bile out of my throat.

"Just peachy. Don't worry about me just dying over here." I said between moans.

"Okay we won't" Rick said cheekily. If I was feeling myself I would have gone and decked him but it was enough to be sitting upright on my rock instead of a fetal position the pain was so intense. I know if I told him in a serious tone how I felt he would take me seriously and really start worrying about me so it was better if I just played it off jokingly. Besides I had no idea what was happening to me. Things were just starting to look up for Rick I didn't want to bring him down with my discomfort.

"I've never seen a mummy look like this before." Evy explained.

"He's still…still…."

"Juicy." They all said in unison. Evy started to get her excitement back.

"He must be more than 3,000 years old, and, well, it looks, as if he's still…decomposing." She said in a thoughtful voice.

My stomach roiled ready for round two and I heaved once more behind the rock. I shakily stood up and started to make my way for the surface when Rick said, "Hey, look at that." So of course I did. Inside the cover of the mummy's coffin were scratch marks. Waves of pain crashed over me as I realized what they were.

"What do you make of these?" Rick asked.

"Fingernail marks." I whimpered, my eyes wide in fear.

Evy traced the claw marks. "This man was buried alive." She said looking at the mummy. I followed her gaze and looking into its empty eye sockets I felt hate rolling off it in waves of poison coming straight for me making me feel even sicker, if that were possible. I moaned my hands shaking. I started backing away from the mummy, the coffin, the room. My eyes wide in fear.

"And he left us a message." Evy said looking back at the inside of the lid. I knew what she was going to say before she said it. Because the mummy had said it to me before. In my vision.

"Death is only the beginning." I whimpered quietly. Everyone looked at me in shock. They must have taken in my eyes filled with fear, hands shaking, face pale and sweating, I must have been a sight.

"How did you?" Evy began. But by asking that question she confirmed I was right. I broke.

Tears of fright fell down my cheeks as I ran blindly through the tunnels. In no time at all I was at the surface. I fell to the ground, my hands sinking into the sand, drinking in gulps of clean fresh air as I tried to erase the images of the mummy and his message. But it was no use images from my vision and the mummy circled through my head like a fast and psychotic carousel. The tears continued to stream down my face. I pushed myself up and ran to our campsite, grabbed a couple of guns that I stuck in their holster before grabbing a nearby horse and galloping off into the desert trying to outrun the horrible images.

After a half hour of frantic galloping I allowed the horse to drop to a canter and finally a walk. I clumsily dismounted and as my legs touched the ground I collapsed into the sand. Thankfully I still had a hold of the reins. I shakily brought my head into my hands, reins and all, and cried for a good ten minutes.

Finally when my tears had run dry, I wiped my eyes and shakily stood up. I felt empty. Which was preferable to the feelings of dread and sickness before. Suddenly it wasn't my horse I was leaning against. I looked at my hands which were pressed once again against tan and muscular flesh. I followed the torso up and saw Hirdan looking down at me with a smile.

"Thank you" I told him smiling warmly at him. "I feel better knowing that your people will watch over him and prevent him from ever walking the earth again"

He lifted my chin with his fingers and brought his lips close to mine. "I would do anything to ease your mind" he whispered his breath warm against my lips. "I love you my princess. I always will" my heart warmed at his words and my love for him courses through my veins like a fire, igniting my soul with a passion that no words could describe.

"I love you my warrior from heaven" I whispered my voice choked with emotion.

"I want you to only be happy. In a few days we will be married and you will be mine and I will be yours" he said. I smiled. I didn't think the fire in my veins could grow any hotter but it now blazed. _Mine_. I thought as our lips met and I poured everything I was feeling, everything I wanted to say, everything words could not describe into our kiss.

I gasped as my knees buckled and I had to grab onto my horse to steady myself. My lips still tingled as if I had actually been kissing and my veins burned with emotion. I took several deep breaths and calmed myself. I ran a hand through my ponytail trying to figure out what was happening to me. But in my spent state I just couldn't. I gave up.

I used my horse as support and finally managed to clamber back on autopilot. I turned her back the way we had come. Taking note of the sun's position and thanks to my military training no matter how delusional I had been or still was, I knew how to get back to the camp. Even if the sun had failed me my hoof prints in the sand led the way as well.

We had just reached the top of a ledge when I noticed there were two sets of hoof prints in the sand. I had made one set but who had made the other? I looked out into the distance and I swore I could have seen a rider dressed in black watching me. I blinked my eyes a few times and he was gone. I chalked it up to a mirage but secretly I hoped it was my warrior watching over me.

I finally made it back to camp. Thankfully no one had noticed my disappearance so I didn't have to hear a lecture from Rick about the dangers of going off on your own in the desert. Marauders, snakes, black robed men, curses, yadda yadda yadda. I lay down on my blanket after drinking some water. Slowly of course, I wasn't new to the desert game.

I fell asleep for a good couple of hours before Jonathan gently woke me up for dinner. I smiled and thanked him. I was feeling slightly better so I decided to join everyone around the fire. Thankfully no one commented on my earlier outburst. They probably just chalked it up to me not feeling well or even heat stroke. Or that I had read the scratches from where I was and just felt really sick and needed to get fresh air. At least that was going to be my story if they asked. I sat at Rick's feet as the Americans bragged about their finds. They began commenting on the mummy and I felt the, by now familiar, feeling of dread. Rick laughed fakely with them.

Evelyn came up behind use exclaiming excitedly, "Look what I found."

Rick turned to Beni who was sitting next to him. "You're in her seat." He said. Beni chuckled. "Now!" Rick told him.

"Yup." Beni replied getting up and quickly relocating himself. That made me feel better as a smile formed on my face. _Everything is still normal_. I told myself comfortingly.

"Scarab skeletons, flesh-eaters." She said sitting in, now, her seat. "I found them inside our friend's coffin. They can stay alive for years feasting on the flesh of a corpse. Unfortunately for our friend he was still alive when they started eating him." Evy explained. _Then again. _

"So somebody threw these in with our guy, and then they slowly ate him alive?" Rick asked in disbelief.

"Very slowly." Evy emphasized.

"He certainly wasn't a popular fellow when they planted him, was he?" Jonathan said jokingly.

"Well, he probably got a little too frisky with the pharaoh's daughter." Rick said with a small smile. _If only he knew._ I thought to myself. _Wait. How did I know?_ Images of my vision flashed in my head.

"He suffered the Hom-dai." I muttered mostly to myself, but Evy heard me. She looked at me warily.

"I was just about to say that. How do you know all this?" she asked, I shrugged my shoulders. If I told them they wouldn't believe me. "What else do you know?" Evy asked and I decided to indulge her.

"The Hom-dai is the worst of all ancient Egyptian curses, reserved only for the most evil, traitorous of villains." I paused as I brought my knees up to my chest as a form of protection, leaning back into Rick's legs, as I stared into the fire. "That mummy is the only one that has ever had the curse performed on. "

"That bad huh?" Rick asked trying to lighten the serious mood the conversation had taken.

"The ancient Egyptians never used it because it was feared. When a victim of the Hom-dai was awakened he would bring back the ten plagues of Egypt." I finished.

Evy looked at me with admiration. "You definitely know your history. You must have read a lot of the books in the library." She said her eyes twinkling in excitement. I didn't have the heart to tell her that I had actually gotten my information from these weird visions I was having. I mean could we say hello cuckoo city. I just smiled and kept my mouth shut, going along with the convenient excuse she gave me.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Please review because seeing the reviews make me happy. Seriously just send me a smiley and I'll know you like it. simple as that :) Anyway I'll try to update soon!**


End file.
